Angel and Demon
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Di saat Kyuubi diambil oleh Madara, dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto bertemu dengan tujuh bayangan hitam besar, siapakah mereka? bad sumarry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Jutsu asal-asalan, Typo, Alur Berantakan, Penulis masih amatir, Dark?Naruto**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Friendship**

**Pairing**

**Hum masih belum tahu, kalaupun ada NaruHina, NaruSaku atau SasuKarin itu cuma hint doang, jadi pairing belum pasti **

*****mulai ho...ho...ho..*****

Di sebuah lorong yang gelap seorang remaja berambut pirang berjalan dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Ia terus berjalan tampa menghentikan langkahnya sedikit pun. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai ke dalam sebuah penjara yang besar, namun isinya hanya kegelapan belaka. Selama beberapa jam ia terus berdiri di tempat penjara yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar, dengan pandangan yang masih kosong. Tiba-tiba tujuh buah bayangan besar menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

**"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu bocah, sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kami memasuki tubuhmu," **ungkap salah satu dari bayangan besar itu.

**"Benar tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Kyuubi masih ada dalam tubuhmu," **tambah bayangan lainnya.

"Kalian siapa? apakah kalian shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawaku?" tanya remaja yang diketahui bernama Naruto dengan pandangan yang masih kosong.

**"Kau lucu sekali bocah, asal kau tahu kami ini lebih buruk dari shinigami terkuat sekalipun," **jawab salah bayangan tersebut.

**"Apakah kau sudah lupa bocah, sewaktu umurmu lima tahun kau disekap oleh penduduk yang membencimu di dalam kuil yang sudah tua di hutan Konoha?" **tanya salah satu bayangan berusaha mengingatkan Naruto akan masa lalunya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Di saat dirinya masih menjadi bulan-bulanan penduduk desa dan di saat Kyuubi masih tersegel dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Naruto datar dan masih dengan pandangan yang kosong. Kehilangan Kyuubi serta semua Biiju telah membuat Naruto berubah sepertinya.

**"Baiklah terserah kau mau ingat atau tidak, yang jelas kami ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau mau membuat kontrak dengan kami?" **tanya bayangan lainnya.

"Kontrak?"

**"Benar kontrak perjanjian dengan tujuh raja iblis, yaitu kami," **jawab bayangan besar yang ternyata adalah raja iblis. Pandangan kosong Naruto berubah jadi keterkejutan yang luar biasa, bagaimana tidak bisa-bisanya selama sepuluh tahun ini ada tujuh raja iblis yang tinggal di dalam tubuhnya? bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? kemudian ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kalau tidak salah waktu itu Naruto sedang kelaparan, uang saku yang diberikan hokage ketiga telah habis, dan Naruto tidak berani untuk meminta uang lagi pada hokage ketiga. Naruto kecil merasa dirinya telah banyak merepotkan hokage ketiga. Di saat itu selama seharian ia belum makan sama sekali. Kemudian ia memelihat seseorang membuang rotinya ke jalanan. Beruntung sekali ia, dan langsung mengambil roti tersebut. Tapi setelah itu ia malah dituduh sebagai pencuri roti, padahal ia tidak mencuri. Hanya mengambil sisa roti yang dibuang.

Para penduduk itu tidak mau mendengar alasan Naruto mendapatkan roti itu, mereka langsung memukuli Naruto. Kemudian mereka juga membawanya ke kuil kosong di hutan Konoha. Naruto di kurung dalam kuil tua yang kosong itu. Dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat, karena memang Naruto takut hantu, ia menangis sambil menekuk lututnya dengan erat. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya. Selama semalaman ia menangis, ia sangat takut, tubuhnya sakit semua dan Naruto kecil sangat lapar, karena tadi ia tidak sempat memakan roti tadi.

Akhirnya Naruto kecil memutuskan untuk tidur, mungkin dengan tidur ia tidak akan merasa ketakutan. Tapi mendadak ia mendengar suara-suara keras dari kotak yang menjadi sandarannya untuk tidur. Sontak Naruto kecil langsung terbangun, dan bergerak mundur menjauhi kotak tersebut. Naruto kecil tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, tapi di sisi lain ia penasaran ingin tahu ada apa dalam kotak itu. Lalu ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka kotak hitam dengan pinggiran berwarna merah.

Ketika ia membuka kotak tersebut tujuh bayangan hitam besar keluar dari kotak tersebut. Naruto benar-benar ketakutan saat itu. Ia sampai tidak bisa bergerak dan mematung di tempat. Mendadak tujuh bayangan itu merasuki tubuh Naruto kecil. Hal ini membuat Naruto kecil kejang-kejang dan matanya berubah menjadi putih tampa pupil. Setelah semua bayangan itu masuk Naruto kecil langsung pingsan.

Benar Naruto ingat kejadian itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau yang memasuki tubuhnya adalah raja iblis. Gak tanggung-tanggung tujuh sekaligus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Jadi selama ini di dalam tubuh Naruto bukan hanya kyuubi saja, melainkan tujuh raja iblis. Kenapa tubuhnya ini seperti tempat kos saja? apapun bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yah otak kecilnya tidak sanggup memikirkan hal serumit dan seaneh ini.

**"Jadi bagaimana bocah kau mau melakukan kontrak dengan kami?" **tanya salah iblis itu sekali lagi.

"Memang kontrak seperti apa, yang ingin kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Mereka akan menjadikanmu kuat Naruto, bahkan mungkin kekuatanmu akan melebihi Madara," yang menjawab bukanlah para raja iblis itu, melainkan dark Naruto yang juga ikut bersemayam dalam tubuh benar. Tuh kan benar tubuh Naruto sudah seperti tempat kos, karena penghuninya banyak, macam-macam pula wujudnya.

"Kau?! kau tahu tentang ini semua?" tanya Naruto pada sisi gelapnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan ada di dalam tubuhmu selama ini, Kurama juga tahu akan hal ini," jawab dark Naruto.

"Jadi kalian berdua tahu akan hal ini? terus kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" tanya Naruto heran karena selama ini sisi gelapnya dan Kyuubi menyembunyikan hal penting seperti ini darinya.

"Para iblis itu yang meminta kami untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya. Kau harus tahu mereka tertarik padamu makanya mereka masuk dalam tubuhmu dan ingin melakukan kontrak ini," jelas dark Naruto.

"Mereka tertarik denganku? kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung dengan penjelasan dari sisi gelapnya.

**"Hei bocah bisakah kau tidak berlama-lama berdiskusinya. Jika kau lama mungkin kau akan melihat teman-temanmu mati satu persatu," **ungkap salah satu dari raja iblis memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan sisi gelapnya.

"Eh? apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan dari raja iblis tersebut.

"Kau lupa yah Naruto, kita kan masih ada dalam peperangan!" ujar dark Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Sontak mata Naruto langsung terbelalak karena mendengar hal itu. Ia ingat saat ini ia sedang dalam peperangan.

**"Jadi bagaimana bocah?" **tanya salah satu raja iblis sekali lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto tidak ada keraguan dalam jawabannya. Yah Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui kontrak tersebut. Hal ini karena ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya melawan Madara. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai-sampai tujuh raja iblis memasuki tubuhnya, dan apa yang membuat mereka tertarik pada Naruto, remaja berambut pirang itu benar-benar tidak mengerti. Namun sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengalahkan Madara dan melindungi teman-temannya, dari serangan Madara.

"Hei kenapa kau langsung setuju? kau kan tidak tahu konsekuensi apa, jika melakukan kontrak dengan iblis, apalagi kau melakukan kontrak dengan tujuh raja iblis!" ujar dark Naruto memperingatkan Naruto akan bahayanya melakukan kontrak dengan iblis.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak peduli aku akan menanggung semua konsekuensinya, apapun itu. Bahkan jika aku harus pergi ke neraka sekalipun aku tidak peduli. Asalkan semua teman-temanku selamat... aku... aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi," balas Naruto dan entah kenapa membuat ketujuh raja iblis itu tertawa semua.

**"Khu...khu...khu...kau memang benar-benar bocah yang menarik. Baiklah bocah ayo kita mulai kontrak iblisnya," **ungkap salah satu iblis itu.

*****nyanyanyanya*****

Haruno Sakura seorang kunoichi yang ahli dalam medis, kini sedang berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Walaupun Sakura tahu jantung Naruto semakin melemah, namun Sakura tidak mau menyerah. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya. Di samping Sakura terlihat Hinata yang kini memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat. Dalam dirinya ia berharap Naruto tidak mengalami halnya sama seperti yang dialami oleh Neji. Sama seperti Sakura ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi.

Di tempat lain, Karin, Orochimaru, dan Jugo, berlari ke arah Sasuke yang juga sama sekaratnya dengan Naruto. Terlihat Karin yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk menggigit tangannya, supaya luka di tubuh Sasuke, sambil berharap Sasuke tidak mati. Sementara itu Orochimaru dan Jugo sedang berhadapan dengan Madara menghalangi orang itu supaya tidak bisa mencelakai Sasuke lagi. Walaupun begitu tetap saja Orochimaru dan Jugo bukanlah tandingan Madara. Terlihat tetes demi tetes keringat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka. Serta luka-luka akibat serangan dari Madara.

Satu persatu para Shinobi itu juga tumbang akibat ulah Obito yang kini sedang dikendalikan oleh Zetsu hitam. Hingga akhirnya secercah harapan itu muncul. Perlahan luka Sasuke mulai pulih, dan akhirnya ia mulai sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi di sisi lain, Karin langsung tumbang, beruntung Sasuke langsung menangkapnya kalau tidak Karin akan jatuh ke tanah. Sebelum pingsan Karin sempat menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh remaja berambut hitam itu. Namun ketika Karin pingsan, Sasuke sempat mengucapkan sesuatu pada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Terima kasih Karin, jasamu tidak akan aku sia-siakan," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Di tempat lain, Naruto juga sudah sadar, entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. Tapi yang jelas setelah itu Hinata dan Sakura tampak memeluk Naruto secara bersamaan. Namun kalian jangan berpikir ini fanfic harem, Hinata dan Sakura hanya bahagia, karena sahabat mereka baru saja melewati masa kritisnya. Sungguh suatu keajaiban Naruto bisa selamat, membuat Gaara yang sebelumnya menolong Naruto setelah Kyuubinya diambil, heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang jinchuriki tetap hidup setelah biijunya diambil? begitulah yang dipikirkan Gaara saat ini.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan Sakura pada dirinya, Naruto langsung berlari menuju tempat Madara. Sepertinya ia bersiap untuk melawan Madara kembali. Lalu melihat kedatangan Naruto membuat kening Madara mengernyit heran, bagaimana bisa Naruto tetap hidup bahkan terlihat sehat tampa luka sedikit pun. Selain itu entah kenapa aura yang dipancarkan Naruto berubah, dan pandangan yang diperlihatkan Naruto begitu kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu? pikir Madara heran. Tidak mau ambil pusing Madara akhirnya bersiap melawan Naruto.

Terlihat Madara mengeluarkan jutsu elemen apinya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke langsung menahan api itu dengan Susano miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto dia menahan elemen api tersebut, dengan api biru yang keluar dari tangannya. Api biru itu terlihat melahap habis elemen api dari Madara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengeluarkan elemen api, Naruto? apalagi api itu berwarna biru? aneh sekali?" tanya Sasuke heran melihatnya. Naruto terdiam tidak menjawabnya. Malahan ia kembali mengeluarkan api birunya, dan melompat dengan api biru yang muncul di sekitar kakinya, seolah ia terbang dengan menggunakan api biru tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang cepat Naruto menyerang Madara, tentu saja Madara tidak tinggal diam. Ia menyerang Naruto dengan gabungan elemen tanah dan api menjadi elemen magma. Namun sekali lagi api biru itu melahap jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Madara. Terlihat mata Madara yang terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

Lalu Naruto kembali mengeluarkan api birunya. Api itu terlihat kecil dan tampak terbang ke arah Madara, lalu menari di sekeliling Madara. Membuat kening Madara mengeluarkan segitiga siku-siku, pertanda ia kesal, karena telah dipermainkan api biru milik Naruto.

**"Satan Blaze!"** Kemudian api biru yang menari di sekeliling Madara itu menyerang Madara, hingga membuat dirinya terjatuh. Madara berusaha mengeluarkan jutsunya namun tidak berhasil memadamkan api itu, hingga akhirnya api membakar Madara, hingga habis tak tersisa, bahkan Madara tidak sempat berteriak minta tolong.

"Terbakarlah ke neraka Madara," ungkap Naruto yang mendadak mengeluarkan seringgai di wajahnya. Setelah Madara terbakar sepenuhnya, dan hanya menyisakan debunya, Naruto berlari ke tempat Obito berada. Sesampainya di sana ia mengeluarkan api hitam dari kedua tangannya. Api hitam itu terlihat menuju ke arah Juubi.

**"Belpeghor!" **

Api hitam itu membakar Juubi, hingga habis. Pada saat itu Obito yang berdiri di atas Juubi, tampak melompat ketika api hitam menyerang Juubi. Terlihat api hitam membakar Juubi sepenuhnya, dan mendadak dari kobaran api hitam itu, muncul ke sembilan biiju bagaikan sebuah sulap. Setelah itu Naruto melompat dan menyerang ke arah Obito dengan api biru yang mengelilingi tangan kanannya.

**"Satan Blaze!" **Obito yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena serangan api biru itu, dan sama seperti Madara, Obito juga terbakar di dalam api itu, bahkan tampa sempat mengeluarkan teriakan minta tolong. Tentu saja hal ini membuat semua shinobi terpana melihatnya. Mereka tidak sempat berkata apa-apa karena tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Mendadak Naruto menjadi kuat, bahkan mengalahkan Madara serta Obito yang dikuasai Zetsu, dengan sekejap. Apa yang terjadi? itulah yang dipikirkan para shinobi saat ini.

**"Khu...khu...khu... kau hebat bocah, nah sesuai janji karena kami telah memberikanmu kekuatan, maka kau akan menjadi budak kami selamanya!" **tawa para raja iblis yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Naruto. Sontak pandangan Naruto yang kosong berubah menjadi tatapan yang sendu, entah apa yang dijanjikan dalam kontrak tersebut. Hingga membuat raut wajah Naruto menjadi sedih, yang jelas isi kontrak itu pasti telah membuat Naruto sedih seperti itu.

*****END karena Madara sudah mati #dijitak rame-rame -_- oke TBC deh*****

**huweee... gomen Minna fic multichap ku yang lain terabaikan, aku benar-benar gak ada ide buat ngelanjutinnya, tapi jangan khawatir aku lagi berusaha sekuat tenaga melanjutkan fic multichapku, dengan membuat fic multichap yang baru #dijitak lagi, **

**#reader: apa hubungannya?!**

**Baiklah fic ini terinspirasi dari Naruto yang baru digabungkan dengan manga code breaker, adakah yang tahu? Jadi di sini Naruto adalah pengendali api dari tujuh iblis yang mewakili tujuh dosa: Satan, Belphegor, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Lucifer, dan Mammon**

**Untuk awal saya menampilkan Naruto mengendalikan Satan dan Belphegor.**

**Satan: api biru yang dapat membakar segalanya, bahkan jutsu pun dibakar**

**Belpeghor: api hitam yang dapat mengembalikan waktu ke asal contoh dari Juubi jadi kesepuluh Biiju**

**oke see you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur Gaje, Penulis amatir dll**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Friendship**

**Pairing**

**Belum ditentukan**

*****Mulai*****

"Naruto, darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, melihat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Juubi sendirian. Sebenarnya bukan cuma Sasuke saja yang terkejut, tapi para Shinobi juga terkejut dengan pertarungan tersebut. Naruto yang hampir mati karena Kyuubi diambil, lalu tiba-tiba selamat. Bahkan Naruto mendadak memiliki kekuatan yang hebat dan membuat Madara tewas. Bukan hanya itu saja, Juubi yang kini terbentuk sempurna, telah terpisah kembali menjadi sembilan biiju.

Bukankah ini sama seperti kisahnya Rikudo sannin. Juubi marah dan hampir memusnahkan manusia. Lalu Rikudo datang menyelamatkan semua shinobi dan memisahkan Juubi menjadi beberapa Biiju. Namun bedanya setelah itu Rikudo tewas, sedangkan Naruto tidak. Remaja bersurai pirang itu tetap berdiri tegak, bahkan luka-lukanya mendadak hilang tampa bekas. Ini benar-benar hal yang aneh dan tidak masuk diakal. Saking tidak masuk diakalnya, semua Shinobi hanya bisa diam dan memasang wajah terkejut, melihat kejadian tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara dan memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat.

"Aku... tidak bisa mengatakannya," jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, maaf," jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau melihat mata Sasuke.

"Apa karena kekuatanmu berasal dari raja iblis Satan dan raja Iblis Belpeghor?" tebak Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Susanoo adalah seorang iblis. Susanoo lahir dari dewa matahari Ameterasu dan dewi bulan Tsukuyomi. Tapi karena matahari dan bulan tidak boleh bersatu, Susanoo dibuang supaya aib ini tidak diketahui oleh dewa-dewa lain. Selain itu mereka juga ingin melindungi Susanoo yang mengincar kekuatan Susanoo dari dewa-dewa yang lain. Hal ini membuat Susanoo membenci semua dewa-dewa itu dan membuatnya memiliki kegelapan yang begitu pekat, hingga bisa menghancurkan dewa-dewa itu. Lalu Raja iblis Satan begitu tertarik dengan kegelapan Susanoo dan memberikannya kekuatan iblis. Itulah mengapa aku tahu tentang kekuatanmu, karena Susanoo-lah yang menceritakannya padaku," terang Sasuke.

Penjelasan Sasuke, membuat Naruto memandang horor kepada Sasuke. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke, serta mulutnya menganga begitu lebar. Seperti tokoh-tokoh anime yang lagi kaget dan shock, pasti ekspresinya seperti itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya facepalm menanggapi reaksi dari Naruto yang absurb itu.

"I...Ini gawat aku sudah mengalahkan Madara, tapi kiamat sudah muncul. Sasuke bicara panjang lebar bahkan bicara sama jutsunya Susanoo! Nani?! Apakah Hantu Madara muncul dan membuat Sasuke jadi tidak waras seperti ini?!" tanya Naruto ngaco, dan membuat Sasuke hanya memasang wajah facepalm, mendengar kata-kata absurb dari Naruto.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Naruto! Jawab pertanyaanku, apakah benar kau menggunakan kekuatan dari raja iblis?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak mau memandang wajah rival sekaligus temannya yang kini menatapnya dengan serius. Jujur saja Naruto tidak ingin semua orang tahu tentang kekuatan barunya, bahkan kepada sahabatnya sekalipun.

"Naruto kurasa Sasuke benar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti, tapi entah kenapa saat kau bertarung dengan Madara tadi, sifatmu berubah dan kau jadi orang yang berbeda," seorang wanita berambut bubble gum yang bernama Sakura dan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura... baiklah tapi ada syaratnya," jawab Naruto dengan nada serius, membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri, semantara Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah yang serius.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Kau harus memelukku seperti waktu tadi kau memelukku disaat mati suri tadi!"

**Bletak!**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat ke kepala Naruto, membuat kepalanya menjadi benjol besar. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa facepalm melihat. Lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, ternyata sifat idiot mereka tidak berubah juga. Hal ini membuat Sasuke seolah-olah tidak mengenal mereka.

"Adududuh...kenapa kau menjitakku segala Sakura-chan, padahal tadi kau memelukku deh," ujar Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

**Bletak!**

Sekali lagi sebuah jitakan mendarat ke kepala Naruto. Hal ini membuat kepala Naruto bagaikan menara dari benjol? Sasuke yang melihat hal itu akhirnya benar-benar menjauh dari kedua mantan rekan satu timnya. Sepertinya ia mencoba berpura-pura tidak mengenali kedua pasangan bodoh itu.

"Diam kau Ero Naru Baka!" omel Sakura kesal.

"Yare...yare... rindu sekali melihat pemandangan ini. Sudahlah Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau memberi tahu tentang kekuatan barunya itu, biarkan saja. Lagipula kita sudah menang, jadi tidak perlu ada yang dipertanyakan lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita membereskan shinobi yang luka-luka dulu," ujar seorang pria berambut silver dengan masker di wajahnya. Ia adalah Kakashi yang ikut Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Cinta segitiga adalah cinta yang terdiri dari dua orang pemuda dan satu perempuan. Tapi di sini ada tiga orang pemuda, jadi kalau tiga berarti namanya segiempat, hm... hanya saja si perempuan selalu menjitak salah satu kepala si pemuda. Ini cinta apa bukan yah?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup dan bajunya kekurangan bahan, karena bagian perut tidak ditutupi, bernama Sai.

"DIAM KAU SAI, MAU KUHAJAR JUGA!" omel Sakura pada Sai yang juga ikut-ikutan datang sambil membaca sebuah buku yang menjadi panduannya dalam mencari teman.

"Mendokusai, kalian orang-orang yang berisik seperti biasa," ujar seorang remaja dengan model rambut milik nanas bernama Shikamaru.

"SASUKE-KUN SYUKURLAH KAU KEREN SEKALI TADI!" ungkap seorang gadis berambut merah yang berlari menerjang Sasuke dan hendak memeluknya. Tapi beruntung Sasuke langsung menghindar, gadis berambut merah bernama Karin itu tidak bisa memeluk Sasuke, dan ia malah memeluk seorang pemuda berambut biru terang bernama Suigetsu. Hingga mereka jatuh bersama.

"Minggir dari atasku gadis bodoh!" usir Suigetsu

"Eh?! Dimana Sasuke-kun, kenapa malah yang muncul makhluk idiot sepertimu?!" balas Karin kesal karena ternyata yang dipeluknya adalah Suigetsu. Ia pun langsung berdiri dari atas Suigetsu dan menjauhi pemuda tersebut.

"Khu...khu...khu... kau sudah dewasa yah Karin-chan, gairah cintamu juga meningkat," ungkap seorang pria berwajah seperti ular, bernama Orochimaru.

"Kata-katamu itu seperti Jiraiya saja Orochimaru. Dasar pedofil terselubung," ujar seorang wanita cantik berdada err...besar bernama Tsunade.

"Khu...khu...khu...jangan samakan aku dengan si mesum itu Tsunade, aku hanya mengatakan orang muda itu gairah cintanya benar-benar tinggi, berbeda dengan nenek-nenek yang sudah tua," ungkap Orochimaru.

"Kau mengejekku Orochimaru?" tanya Tsunade yang segitiga siku-sikunya telah mampir di kening sang Hokage.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu Tsunade, aku hanya bilang gairah cinta anak muda begitu tinggi, atau kau memang sudah merasa tua khu...khu...khu..." jawab Orochimaru santai.

"Orochimaru katakan sekali lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang disini!" ancam Tsunade yang membuat beberapa shinobi merinding dibuatnya. Ck, ck, Orochimaru benar-benar membangunkan singa betina nih.

"Hm... aku baru tahu kalau orang-orang yang umurnya di atas 50 tahun masih ada perasaan rasa cinta, seperti Hokage-sama dan Orochimaru," ungkap Sai ketika melihat Tsunade dan Orochimaru dan tentu saja hal ini tambah membuat para shinobi tambah merinding. Bukan hanya Orochimaru saja yang membangunkan singa betina, tapi Sai malah membangkitkan kemarahan dari singa betina tersebut.

Akhirnya sebuah aksi tragis yang lebih parah dari perang shinobi melawan Madara pun terjadi, antara Orochimaru, Sai dan Tsunade. Terlihat pemandangan yang tak kalah mengerikannya dari perang melawan Madara. Beberapa shinobi berdoa semoga Sai dan Orochimaru dapat diampuni dosa-dosanya di alam kubur, ck ck. Namun ada juga beberapa shinobi yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti Naruto dan Kiba. Tapi akhirnya kedua shinobi itu pun bernasib sama dengan Orochimaru dan Sai, dihajar oleh Sakura, ck, ck kasihan.

"Naruto-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang terjatuh karena dihajar oleh Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan menerima uluran tangan kunoichi tersebut.

"Arigato Hinata aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran ketika mendengar kata-kata Hinata terhenti dan wajahnya terlihat tertunduk sedih sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Sejujurnya aku takut, tadi sewaktu melawan Madara sepertinya bukan Naruto-kun yang kukenal, tapi aku lega Naruto-kun tidak berubah," ungkap Hinata tersenyum. Sesaat pandangan Naruto kembali kosong ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata.

"Setiap orang pasti berubah Hinata," jawab Naruto dengan datar.

"Eh maksud Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran, tapi mendadak Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan Hinata, membuat gadis itu mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Seminggu kemudian di tempat tinggal Naruto, terlihat pemuda tersebut tampak membereskan rumahnya yang berantakan dan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas miliknya. Setelah peperangan sepertinya lima desa shinobi terkuat, tidak ada lagi perang dan mulai saling membantu satu sama lainnya. Mereka juga sempat berpesta merayakan keberhasilan melawan Madara, walaupun masih ada beberapa keganjilan terjadi. Jujur saja setelah itu beberapa shinobi sempat bertanya pada Naruto apa yang membuatnya menjadi tambah kuat. Namun saat hendak ditanya Naruto selalu menghindari pertanyaan tersebut.

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena biar dijelaskan sekalipun, itu tidak akan mengubah kalau saat ini Naruto sudah menjadi budak iblis. Naruto telah terjun ke dalam dunia kegelapan, bahkan jika Naruto mati sekalipun, dirinya tidak akan pernah keluar dari kegelapan tersebut. Naruto akan selalu menjadi budak raja iblis sampai raja iblis membuangnya. Jadi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menolong Naruto, selamanya Naruto akan hidup dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan. Untuk itulah Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha, membuang seluruh impian dan masa lalunya. Lalu memulai kehidupannya dalam kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba dari jendela kamar Naruto, seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata melompat masuk ke dalam kamar. Hal ini membuat Naruto terkejut saat melihat kedatangan gadis itu. Apalagi Naruto sangat mengenali gadis tersebut. Salah satu tim taka, temannya Sasuke dan juga seorang Uzumaki sama seperti Naruto, Uzumaki Karin.

"Kau?!"

"Aku pikir tujuh raja iblis itu Sasuke-kun yang akan mendapatkannya, karena dia memiliki Susanoo, anak angkat Raja Iblis Satan yang dikaruniai kekuatan iblis. Apalagi melihat sisi gelap Sasuke-kun, membuatku yakin bahwa pewaris kekuatan tujuh raja iblis itu adalah Sasuke-kun. Tapi ternyata tidak pernah aku sangka kekuatan tujuh raja iblis jatuh padamu, orang baik yang memiliki cakhra yang hangat. Yah aku benar-benar tidak menyangka orang baik sepertimu memiliki sisi gelap yang disukai tujuh raja iblis," ungkap Karin tiba-tiba membuat kening Naruto berkerut bingung dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Iblis itu adalah makhluk yang menyukai sisi gelap manusia, semakin gelap sisi manusia maka iblis akan semakin menyukai manusia tersebut. Sepertinya sisi gelap dalam dirimu begitu pekat, sehingga ketujuh raja iblis menyukai dirimu, dan tinggal dalam tubuhmu begitu lama, hingga akhirnya memberikanmu kekuatan," jelas Karin walaupun sebenarnya hal tersebut masih membuat Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa kau tahu tentang semua ini, Sasuke juga tahu, sebenarnya siapa kalian ini?"

"Sudah kubilang kan Susanoo itu bukanlah jutsu melainkan iblis. Sisi gelap Sasukelah yang telah membangunkan Susanoo. Pada dasarnya Susanoo memang tinggal dalam diri setiap Uchiha, karena Susanoo menyukai sisi gelap para Uchiha itu. Makanya Madara dan Sasuke memilikinya. Sedangkan aku, dalam tubuhku terdapat iblis succubus, jadi aku tahu tentang hal ini," jawab Karin yang entah kenapa Naruto merasa raut wajah Karin menjadi sedih saat mengatakan kalau dalam dirinya terdapat iblis Succubus.

"Begitu lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke sini? Apakah hanya ingin berkata itu saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak aku datang ke sini hanya ingin memperingatimu, kau ingin pergi bukan? Jadi aku peringatkan berhati-hatilah pada para malaikat. Musuh terbesar iblis adalah malaikat dan malaikat menyukai sisi cahaya manusia. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati pada manusia yang memiliki hati yang murni, karena biasanya manusia yang seperti itu memiliki malaikat disisinya. Jika kau bertemu dengan mereka lebih menjauh, karena kau akan dibunuh oleh mereka. Aku tahu kau kuat, apalagi di dalam tubuhmu ada tujuh raja iblis, tapi aku tahu kau belum sepenuhnya menguasai kekuatan itu, mengingat kekuatan tujuh raja iblis itu begitu besar. Jadi lebih baik berhati-hatilah, kalau perlu tunggulah sampai kau menguasai kekuatan tujuh raja iblis tersebut," jawab Karin.

"Sebentar Karin, itu yang kau jelaskan malaikat atau iblis? Kok malaikat suka membunuh sih?" tanya Naruto heran dengan jawaban dari Karin.

"Dari dulu malaikat memang tidak suka pada iblis, karena iblis adalah kegelapan dan malaikat adalah cahaya. Jadi sejak jaman dahulu mereka tidak pernah akur dan terus berperang. Prinsip malaikat, iblis ataupun manusia yang memiliki kekuatan iblis harus dimusnahkan, jadi kau harus berhati-hati," terang Karin.

"Begitu, satu hal lagi kenapa kau peduli denganku?" tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi ingin menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, setelah mendengar peringatan dari Karin, tentang para malaikat.

"Kita saudara bukan, kita sama-sama dari klan Uzumaki. Semua Uzumaki sudah dihancurkan oleh Madara, yang tersisa hanya aku dan kau. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan saudaraku lagi," jawab Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air matanya, begitu mengingat tentang nasib klannya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tampa sadar menepuk kepala Karin, membuat gadis berkacamata itu menatap Naruto.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku Onee-san," ungkap Naruto tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman oleh Karin.

"Oh, yah menurutku kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang di dalamnya terdapat iblis," ujar Naruto yang kini mengambil tasnya yang sudah dimasukkan semua barang-barangnya dan menggendongnya di punggung. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai mempersiapkan keberangkatannya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah tunggu sebentar Naruto!" panggil Karin saat Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Terlihat Naruto pun membalikan badannya dan menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan Karin yang memanggilnya lagi.

"Succubus bilang padaku, kau tidak boleh dekat dengan gadis Hyuuga itu!" jawab Karin yang membuat kening Naruto berkerut heran mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu Hinata? Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengannya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Succubus bilang ia merasakan ada malaikat yang berada disisi gadis Hyuuga. Selain itu Sucubus juga bilang malaikat yang ada di sisi gadis Hyuuga itu kuatnya sebanding dengan raja iblis. Sepertinya malaikat itu merupakan tujuh angel terkuat yang kekuatannya sebanding dengan demon king. Jadi kau harus menjauhi gadis Hyuuga, kau yang sekarang tidak bisa melawan tujuh angel itu, karena kau belum menguasai sepenuhnya kekuatan raja iblis. Malaikat berbeda dengan iblis, walaupun iblis terdapat dalam tubuh manusia, iblis tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan seratus persennya, jika manusia tersebut tidak kuat. Tapi malaikat mau manusia itu lemah atau kuat, malaikat dapat menggunakan seratus persen kekuatannya, asalkan manusia itu memiliki cahaya dalam hatinya itu sudah cukup membuat malaikat mengeluarkan," jelas Karin.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hinata memiliki malaikat dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Hinata-chan memang orang baik, jadi wajar kalau dalam tubuhnya ada malaikat. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Onee-san, aku akan pergi dari Konoha, jadi tidak mungkin akan bertemu dengan Hinata," ujar Naruto mencoba menenangkan kekhawatiran Karin.

"Ia tapi gadis Hyuuga itu menyukaimu, pasti dia akan mengejarmu kemana pun kau pergi. Jika nanti gadis itu menemukanmu kau harus menjauhinya, sampai kau benar-benar sudah menguasai kekuatan ketujuh demon king barulah kau boleh menemuinya dan bisa bertarung dengan malaikat yang bersama gadis Hyuuga, kau mengerti kan?"

"Huh? Miris sekali Hinata adalah temanku tapi akhirnya aku akan bertarung dengannya, aku pergi Onee-san," pamit Naruto yang langsung pergi tampa menoleh ke arah Karin. Entah mengapa Karin melihat pandangan Naruto kembali kosong, sama seperti ketika Naruto melawan Madara.

"Naruto, hati-hatilah," ujar Karin setelah Naruto pergi. Dia masih khawatir dengan kepergian Naruto dari Konoha. Dia takut jika ia akan kehilangan saudaranya lagi. Kemudian Karin pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Naruto menuju tempat tinggal Sasuke. Bisa dibilang setelah peperangan, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo dan Orochimaru tinggal di mansion Uchiha.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Malam itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur, hal ini karena seminggu ini ia masih memikirkan peperangan Madara melawan Shinobi. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam ini, entah kenapa malam ini ia merasakan firasat yang buruk. Namun ia tidak tahu apa itu, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Mikhael?" ungkap Hinata terkejut melihat cahaya putih keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"**Hinata-hime ada yang ingin hamba sampaikan pada hime, tapi mungkin ini agak berat bagi hime. Jujur saja hamba tidak mau mengatakan hal ini pada hime. Tapi sebagai malaikat penjagamu, hamba hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk hime dan hamba tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata-hime,"** ungkap cahaya putih yang entah mengapa mendadak bisa bicara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"**Orang yang hime cintai di dalam tubuhnya terdapat tujuh Raja iblis." **Jawaban dari cahaya putih tersebut membuat mata Hinata terbelalak terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun, Mikhael? Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun tidak mungkin punya hal semacam itu dalam tubuhnya?!" ungkap Hinata tidak percaya.

"**Bukannya Hime liat sendiri bagaimana orang yang hime cintai itu mengalahkan Madara, dengan Satan Bleze dan Belpeghor, keduanya adalah kekuatan dari dua raja iblis Satan dan raja iblis Belpeghor," **jawab cahaya tersebut berusaha meyakinkan Hinata, kalau dalam tubuh Naruto terdapat tujuh raja Iblis.

"Tidak...itu tidak mungkin aku tidak percaya Mikhael!" ujar Hinata berusaha untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh cahaya tersebut.

"**Hamba mengerti hime begitu mencintai orang itu. Tapi hime sebagai seorang inang dari malaikat sepertiku, sudah kewajiban anda untuk membunuh para iblis. Karena memang itulah tugas dari seorang malaikat."**

"Itu tidak mungkin Mikhael aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" tolak Hinata yang entah kenapa pelupuk matanya mulai berair dan tetes air mata mulai jatuh ke pipinya yang putih.

"**Hime mengertilah, seorang inang dari malaikat tidak boleh seperti ini! Hime harus tahu, penjahat adalah penjahat, dan iblis adalah sebuah bentuk kejahatan. Lalu tugas hime adalah memusnahkan kejahatan itu."**

"Tapi pasti ada cara lain bukan?"

"**Tidak ada hime, iblis adalah kegelapan abadi, bukan manusia yang masih bisa diberi tahu. Iblis tidak bisa diberitahu, jalan satu-satunya hanya dengan membunuhnya, termasuk inangnya juga." **

"Ukh...aku tidak bisa...aku tidak bisa..." tangis Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya, karena air matanya telah mengalir dengan deras. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengarkan kata-kata dari sang cahaya bernama mikhael, kalau dirinya suatu saat akan bertarung melawan Naruto, bahkan ia diminta untuk membunuh orang dicintainya.

"**Tenanglah hime, jika dia mati, masih ada aku yang akan menemanimu."**

Malam itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena menangis semalaman. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau dalam tubuh Naruto ada tujuh raja iblis, dan yang paling menyakitkannya ia harus membunuh Naruto. Sampai mati pun ia tidak mungkin melakukannya, tapi ini adalah tugasnya sebagai inang dari malaikat. Ia tidak bisa, ia tidak sanggup, dadanya benar-benar sakit, mengetahui semua itu, mengetahui takdir yang diterimanya.

*****TBC*****

**A/n: **

**Succubus: Iblis yang ada dalam tubuh Karin**

**Susanoo: iblis yang menghuni setiap klan Uchiha, terutama klan Uchiha yang mempunyai dendam mendalam seperti Sasuke dan Madara. Selain itu Susanoo adalah anak angkat dari Satan dan dikarunai kekuatan iblis oleh Satan sang raja iblis.**

**Mikhael: Malaikat yang ada dalam tubuh Hinata dan merupakan salah satu dari tujuh malaikat terkuat**

**Dewa Ameterasu: Dewa matahari dalam legenda klan Uchiha yang merupakan ayah dari Susanoo**

**Dewi Tsukuyomi: Dewi bulan dalam legenda klan Uchiha yang merupakan ibu dari Susanoo**

**Tujuh iblis dalam tubuh Naruto memang Raja semua, jadi iblis dipimpin tujuh raja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Penulis amatiran, dll**

**Genre**

**Supranatural, Adventure, Friendship**

**Pairing**

**Hum masih bingung pengen siapa dengan siapa**

*****mulai*****

Malam ini bulan bersinar begitu terang. Hal ini membuat para bintang kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya untuk memperlihatkan wujudnya. Walaupun bulan bersinar terang, suasana di _Hoshigakure no Sato_ terlihat sepi. Kalaupun ada suara berisik itu berasal dari dedaunan yang menari-nari bersama sang angin. Selain itu semua penerangan di desa ini juga dimatikan semua. Jadi yang terlihat hanya kegelapan semata. Mungkin penduduk di desa ini sadar, malam ini bulan bersinar terang, untuk apa menyalakan cahaya, karena cahaya bulan saja sudah cukup.

Tapi tidak bagi penginapan Higarashi, satu-satunya penginapan yang ada di desa bintang. Setiap malam penginapan ini akan selalu diterangi dengan cahaya. Tak pernah satu malam pun penginapan ini absen menyalakan cahayanya. Bahkan di saat sepi pengunjung tempat ini akan selalu yang paling terang di malam hari. Hal ini dikarenakan penginapan ini bukanlah penginapan biasa. Maksudnya penginapan ini bukan hanya berfungsi sebagai tempat istirahat bagi para pelancong. Tempat ini juga berfungsi sebagai tempat yang pas untuk melakukan hubungan terlarang.

Bisa dibilang muda-mudi ataupun para orang tua yang ingin melampiaskan hawa nafsunya bisa datang ke tempat ini. Di tempat ini telah di sediakan para gadis dari masih di bawah umur yaitu 15 tahun sampai yang berumur 17 ke atas, bahkan yang 30 tahun juga ada. Walaupun sudah 30 tahun namun wajah gadis-gadis di sini seperti masih berumur 20 tahun. Mereka semua cantik-cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang membuat kaum adam tidak bisa berpaling dari mereka.

Selain sebagai tempat melampiaskan hawa nafsu, tempat ini juga sering dipakai untuk pesta minuman beralkohol dan obat-obatan terlarang. Maka dari itu tempat ini tidak pernah absen menyalakan cahayanya. Tapi sepertinya malam ini penginapan Higarashi akan kehilangan cahayanya. Bukan karena sang pemilik mematikan penerangan di tempat ini, melainkan karena ada seseorang yang membawa tempat ini ke dalam kegelapan yang nyata.

Biasanya tempat ini selalu ditemani oleh kegelapan yang semu. Maksudnya adalah walaupun tempat ini terang benderang, isi dari tempat ini adalah orang-orang yang telah terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Sekarang tempat ini akan ditemani oleh kegelapan yang nyata yang dibuat oleh dewa kematian, yaitu seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti laut dalam, _dark blue_.

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka kalau tempat yang menjadi surganya kaum adam ini akan terbawa oleh kegelapan yang nyata. Hal ini karena semua terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan tidak ada yang sadar kalau mereka yang sedang berpesta minuman alkohol dan melampiaskan hawa nafsunya, sambil menari-nari di bawah cahaya yang terang, telah ditelan oleh kegelapan. Tentu saja karena pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki menggunakan api yang tidak terlihat, api yang bergerak secara perlahan dan membakar semuanya pelan-pelan hingga tidak satu pun yang tersisa.

**Beelzebub: empty fire!**

Setelah semuanya menghilang Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Tidak tahu mau kemana, yang terpenting ia bisa membunuh manusia sebanyak-banyaknya. Yah membunuh, tugas pertamanya sebagai seorang budak, budak tujuh Raja iblis yang kini mendiami tubuhnya. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak ia pergi dari Konoha. Sudah banyak pula orang-orang yang dibunuhnya, namun rata-rata semuanya adalah penjahat. Baik penjahat kelas teri sampai penjahat internasional. Baik itu penjahat dari manusia biasa maupun penjahat yang bertitle shinobi.

Sebenarnya yang diinginkan tujuh raja iblis itu bukanlah nyawa manusia, melainkan hawa jahat dari para manusia tersebut. Yah yang namanya iblis makanannya adalah kegelapan hati manusia, untuk itulah semua yang dibunuh Naruto adalah orang jahat. Lalu ketika sampai di bawah pohon yang rindang, Naruto pun mencoba menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon tersebut dan menutup matanya secara perlahan, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur bangun ia sudah berpindah tempat di depan sebuah penjara yang terbuka lebar dan terlihat 7 bayangan hitam besar, yang tampak mengelilinginya.

"**Khu...khu...khu... sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan ini Gaki," **ujar salah satu bayangan yang mulai buka suara.

"..." Naruto hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi pernyataan dari sang bayangan.

"**Tapi aku masih lapar, Naruto kau memberikanku makanan sedikit sekali, ayo bunuh lagi, aku masih lapar!" **ungkap bayangan lainnya.

"**Hei, Beelzebub kerjaanmu hanya makan terus, dalam otakmu yang kecil itu hanya makan, makan, dan makan tidak ****ada ****yang lain!" **omel sang bayangan yang membuka suaranya pertama kali.

"**Oi, Satan justru otakmu yang kecil, kau lupa yah aku beelzebub simbol dari kerakusan jadi yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya makanan!" **balas Beelzebub tidak suka dikatai otaknya kecil oleh Satan.

"**Apa kau bilang Beelzebub?! Kau ingin berkelahi denganku!" **ungkap Satan yang mulai panas karena dikatai otak kecil oleh Beelzebub.

"**Sudahlah kalian ini, kalian masih beruntung karena kekuatan kalian pernah dipakai Naruto, sedangkan aku belum pernah**** sama sekali****. Padahal tadi di tempat itu banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang cantik, nafsu birahiku meningkat melihatnya," **ujar bayangan lainnya.

"**Iya aku iri pada Beelzebub, Satan dan Belpeghor kalian enak sudah pernah dipakai oleh Naruto, aku iri sampai-sampai ingin membunuh kalian dan untukmu Asmodeus kau mesum," **tambah bayangan lainnya.

"**Oi Leviathan aku ini tidak mesum sama seperti Beelzebub yang suka makan karena ia mewakili dosa kerakusan. Sedangkan aku mewakili dosa hawa nafsu dan itulah mengapa aku menyukai para wanita, karena mereka adalah makanan yang terlezat sepanjang kehidupanku. Ukh...masih terbayang-bayang olehku para wanita yang ada di penginapan itu. Apalagi memakai pakaian kelinci sungguh menggiurkan," **ungkap Asmodeus dan kembali membayangkan hal-hal mesum sehingga membuat para raja iblis ditempat itu sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"**Diam kalian para sampah! Kalian ini memang sekumpulan iblis sampah, pantaslah malaikat tidak pernah suka terhadap kalian. Lagipula kalian juga tahu kan Naruto baru bisa menggunakan kemampuan Belpeghor, Satan dan Beelzebub. Jadi kalian harus bersabar!" **ujar bayangan lainnya dengan nada angkuh.

"**Kau yang sampah Lucifer. Sadarlah kau bukan lagi seorang malaikat karena kau sudah jatuh ke dalam neraka karena kesombonganmu!" **balas Satan tidak terima dengan penghinaan yang dilontarkan oleh Lucifer.

"**Memang pada kenyataannya kalian adalah iblis sampah yang tidak berguna bukan!" **ujar Lucifer tidak mau kalah dan masih dengan nada sombongnya.

"**APA KAU BILANG LUCIFER?! KAU INGIN BERKELAHI DENGANKU!" **ungkap Satan yang akhirnya meledak juga, walaupun sedari tadi ia sudah meledak-ledak menghadapi teman-temannya.

"**Hoaammm...kalian berisik sekali kalau mau berkelahi di luar sana, aku mau tidur," **ujar bayangan yang sedari tadi diam saja karena memang sejak tadi ia tertidur. Tapi terbangun karena pertengkaran diantara enam iblis lainnya.

"**Belpeghor kau adalah salah ****satu ****raja iblis yang kemampuannya sudah dikuasai oleh Naruto, tapi aku heran kenapa Naruto memilihmu untuk digunakan. Padahal kau adalah sampah masyarakat yang kerjaannya hanya tidur. Sifat pemalasmu itu memang cocok menjadikanmu sebagai iblis paling sampah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Satan si tukang marah," **ungkap Lucifer. Jelas hal ini membuat kemarahan Satan siap meledak lagi karena kata-kata Lucifer.

"**Kau juga Beelzebub apa yang ada diotakmu yang idiot itu hanyalah makanan****,**** ya tapi ****karena ****itulah kenapa kau yang paling idiot diantara kami. Lalu kau Leviathan****,**** kau selalu bilang iri pada kami sampai ingin membunuh kami, tapi bagiku kau hanyalah seorang pengecut yang hanya mengumbar omongan. Dan kau Asmodeus kau mungkin paling pintar diantara kami tapi dimataku kau hanyalah sampah dengan pikiran – pikiran mesummu," **tambah Lucifer dan entah kenapa kata-katanya seperti menyalakan bom waktu yang siap meledak.

"**Oi, Lucifer kurasa kata-katamu itu terlalu kejam," **ujar Asmodeus menanggapi kata-kata Lucifer yang bernada sombong seperti biasa.

"**Benar aku iri padamu Lucifer kau bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam seperti itu, tapi aku ingin sekali membunuhmu karena kau telah mengatakanku seorang pengecut," **tambah Leviathan.

"**Aku lapar..." **err oke abaikan kata-kata dari Beelzebub.

"**BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU LUCIFER, KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MARAH!" **yah kita tahu siapa yang sudah meledak di sini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Satan.

"**Hoammmm...oi Lucifer sebenarnya aku ****malas ****meladeni kau yang hanya malaikat berhati iblis tapi kalau memang kau ingin berkelahi denganku aku siap meladenimu," **ujar Belpeghor yang sepenuhnya sudah terbangun gara-gara kata-kata Lucifer yang pedas itu.

Selama beberapa saat para raja iblis itu terlihat mengeluarkan aura kemarahan mereka. Sepertinya mereka tidak akrab satu sama lainnya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya memandang datar ke arah mereka. Tidak begitu peduli pada tujuh raja iblis yang siap berkelahi satu sama lainnya.

"Cih, bagiku kalian semua adalah sampah," ungkap Naruto yang akhirnya berbicara juga membuat para raja iblis yang siap untuk berkelahi itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"**BERANINYA KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU PADA KAMI GAKI!" **ungkap Satan yang tidak terima dikatai sampah oleh manusia seperti Naruto. Hei, mereka semua raja iblis tapi baru saja dikatai oleh seorang anak manusia. Satan mungkin marah pada perkataan pedas dari Lucifer, tapi ia sekarang marah sekali karena Naruto yang hanya seorang manusia menghinanya.

"**Sepertinya manusia rendahan sepertimu sudah mulai berbicara pada kami," **tambah Lucifer yang sepertinya ketularan rasa marah dari Satan.

"Si pemarah, si sombong, si tukang makan, si mesum, si pemalas, si tukang iri, si tamak bukankah itu seperti kumpulan para sampah. Jujur kalau bukan karena janji itu, aku muak meladeni kalian dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kalian menyebut diri kalian sebagai raja iblis. Padahal kalian semua hanyalah sekumpulan sampah," ungkap Naruto lagi tidak peduli kalau kata-katanya itu sudah menyebabkan timbulnya kemarahan bagi para 7 raja iblis.

"Satu lagi, jangan kalian pikir aku akan diam saja membiarkan kalian seenaknya mendiami tubuhku. Aku Naruto Uzumaki bersumpah suatu saat aku akan membuat kalian bertekuk lutut padaku dan menjadikan kalian sebagai budakku camkan itu!" tambah Naruto tampa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

Sejenak para raja iblis itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar mengancam mereka. Tapi berikutnya mereka semua terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto yang terdengar mustahil itu. Yang benar saja bahkan melawan Madara saja Naruto mesti meminta bantuan dari mereka, tapi bukannya takut Naruto malah menantang ketujuh raja iblis itu.

"**Wah...wah... perhitunganku benar kau memang cocok jadi inang dan budak kami bocah. Kata-kata yang bagus untuk manusia seperti dirimu," **ungkap Mammon yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam bukan karena tertidur seperti belpeghor melainkan karena Mammon memang lebih suka berdiam diri sambil melihat keadaan, atau lebih tepatnya sedari tadi dia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Naruto, ketika melihat pertengkaran dari raja iblis lainnya. Mammon memang raja iblis yang pikirannya sulit ditebak, tapi sebenarnya dia hanyalah iblis yang suka menghitung.

"**Kuakui keberanianmu pada kami bocah. Walaupun begitu aku bukan si tamak, tapi hanya suka berhitung. Baiklah kami akan lihat apakah kau sanggup menjadikan kami sebagai budakmu atau tidak? Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin kami katakan padamu," **tambah Mammon lagi.

"Apa?"

"**Tujuh malaikat terkuat sudah turun ke bumi, mereka adalah Gabriel, Mikael, Rafael, Samael, Anael, Zadkiel, dan Kafzie. Beberapa diantara mereka sudah mendapatkan inangnya, seperti halnya Mikael dengan gadis yang menyukaimu itu," **jawab Mammon.

"Maksudmu Hinata? Jadi nama malaikat yang bersama dengan Hinata itu adalah Mikael. Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau di dalam tubuh Hinata ada malaikat, sudah begitu kalian tahu nama malaikatnya juga?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"**Kami bisa merasakannya pada saat peperangan shinobi, ambisi ****besar ****Mikael untuk membunuh kami. Sayangnya kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan," **jawab Satan.

"Kalau memang dari awal Hinata memiliki Mikael dalam tubuhnya, kenapa tidak dipergunakan untuk melawan Madara?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"**Malaikat tidak mungkin membunuh manusia bahkan melukai dengan luka kecil sekalipun tidak akan mungkin akan dilakukan oleh mereka. Sudah kodrat mereka untuk tidak akan pernah melukai manusia****, walaupun**** sejahat apapun ****manusia.****D****an biar bagaimana pun Madara adalah manusia, sejahat apapun dia****,**** Mikael tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Lain cerita kalau lawannya adalah kami para iblis," **jelas Lucifer.

"**Benar berbeda dengan kami para bangsa iblis. Membunuh dan menyakiti manusia seperti bernafas. Jika kami tidak melakukannya maka kami bisa mati. Jadi bukan hanya sebagai tugas lagi membunuh manusia itu, melainkan sudah menjadi oksigen untuk kami,"** tambah Satan.

"Itulah sebabnya aku menyebut kalian sebagai sampah," ungkap Naruto dengan kata-kata yang pedas.

"**Hoaammm...terserah apa katamu bocah tapi memang itulah kami. Lagipula kau juga sama sampahnya dengan kami bukan. Menjadi seorang budak raja iblis, apa namanya kalau bukan sampah?" **balas Belpeghor.

"Yah kau benar aku dan kalian sama-sama sampah. Itulah mengapa aku membenci kalian dan aku ingin menjadikan kalian budakku, karena aku tidak mau dijadikan sampah oleh para sampah!" Sekali lagi kata-kata Naruto menimbulkan tawa bagi para tujuh raja iblis itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapi tawa mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"**Baiklah bocah seperti yang kukatakan tadi kami akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Karena tidak menarik rasanya jika kau hanya diam saja tampa melawan. Namun untuk sekarang kau tetaplah budak kami. Jadi untuk tugas keduamu adalah mencari para biiju yang pergi entah kemana di saat peperangan dan bersama Belpeghor kau harus menghidupkan akatsuki lagi!" **perintah Mammon kemudian. Jelas hal ini membuat berbagai tanda tanya muncul di kepala Naruto. Kenapa mereka ingin mencari Biiju dan menghidupkan akatsuki kembali. Apa maksudnya itu? Begitu ingin ditanya para iblis itu malah mengatakan untuk melakukan perintah mereka saja, tidak perlu banyak tanya.

Naruto benar-benar bingung apa tujuan mereka melakukan itu. Ya sudahlah dipikirkan bagaimana juga, tidak akan ketemu jawabannya. Karena yang tahu hanya tujuh raja iblis itu. Lagipula nanti juga tujuh raja iblis itu akan memberitahukan alasannya. Kenapa mereka ingin mencari para biiju dan menghidupkan akatsuki lagi.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di desa Konoha, sejak kepergian Naruto, Hokage kelima Tsunade sudah menyuruh para anbu untuk mencari pemuda tersebut. Di hari kepergian Naruto, kepala Tsunade benar-benar kusut. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto. Memang sejak peperangan Tsunade sudah merasakan keanehan dalam diri Naruto. Bukan hanya dia saja semua shinobi juga pastinya merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto pada waktu itu. Apalagi kekuatan misterius yang digunakan Naruto pada saat peperangan. Kekuatan itu sangat asing bagi mereka.

Pada saat itu yang pertama kali mengetahui Naruto telah pergi adalah Hinata. Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata ingin membicarakan tentang iblis yang ada dalam diri Naruto. Hinata sebenarnya ingin memastikan apakah yang dikatakan Mikael benar atau tidak. Jujur saja dalam hati ia berharap itu tidak benar. Tapi di saat ia memasuki rumah tersebut, ternyata di dalamnya sudah kosong. Langsung saja Hinata pergi menemui hokage dan memberitahukan kalau Naruto telah hilang entah kemana.

Setelah itu Hokage langsung membentuk tim pencarian untuk mencari Naruto. Hokage mengutus tim tujuh untuk mencari Naruto, yaitu Kakashi, Sakura, Sai dan dibantu oleh Shikamaru serta Hinata. Awalnya hanya empat orang saja, tanpa Hinata, tapi gadis itu memohon supaya diperbolehkan mencari Naruto. Walaupun awalnya hokage ragu akhirnya Hinata diperbolehkan untuk ikut, lagipula byakugan Hinata mungkin bisa membantu.

Sejujurnya bukan hanya shinobi Konoha saja yang tahu kalau Naruto menghilang. Tapi juga keempat desa besar yang lain, termasuk negeri Tetsu, negeri para Samurai, juga mengetahui Naruto telah menghilang. Sepertinya karena Naruto telah dikenal sebagai orang yang telah mengalahkan Madara, membuat kelima desa besar itu tahu kalau Naruto menghilang. Yah biar bagaimana pun Naruto kan orang penting jadi kalau dia hilang pasti mereka tahu. Sepertinya Naruto sudah bukan milik desa Konoha lagi, melainkan milik semua desa.

Lalu masalah Naruto hilang belum selesai, muncul masalah lainnya. Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih menjalankan hukumannya di penjara, kabur dari tempat itu. Yah biar bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah missing nin, walaupun tim tujuh sudah memohon agar Sasuke tidak dihukum, walaupun Sasuke sudah membantu dalam peperangan tersebut. Tetap saja yang salah harus dihukum. Kalau tidak begitu hukuman akan dilakukan oleh desa lain. Yah Sasuke kan bukan hanya missing nin tapi dia juga seorang buronan yang pernah masuk akatsuki, dan hampir membunuh Killer Bee.

Jadi suka atau tidak suka Sasuke tetap mendapat hukuman. Tapi sepertinya hukuman Sasuke bakal ditambahkan setelah ini, mengingat ia kabur dari penjara bersama dengan tim taka yaitu Jugo, Suigetsu dan Karin. Ini semua berawal dari Karin yang masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto sekarang. Walaupun Karin tahu Naruto bersama dengan tujuh raja iblis. Tapi gadis itu masih belum tenang kalau tidak segera bertemu Naruto. Apalagi setelah Incubusnya mengatakan kalau bukan hanya Mikael saja yang turun ke bumi, melainkan keenam malaikat lainnya juga turun ke bumi.

Mungkin karena yang bangkit adalah tujuh raja iblis, jadi ketujuh malaikat terkuat itu turun ke bumi semua. Oh yah di sini para Malaikat sejujurnya tinggal di langit. Tujuh malaikat itu sebenarnya jarang turun ke bumi, kecuali keadaan mendesak. Sepertinya kebangkitan tujuh raja iblis yang memicu mereka supaya turun ke bumi. Lalu mencari manusia sebagai inang mereka, supaya mereka dapat bertarung melawan tujuh raja iblis.

Malaikat dan iblis sama-sama memiliki kesamaan yaitu jika bertarung di bumi mereka memerlukan inang, supaya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya. Jadi sekarang Karin berusaha membujuk Sasuke supaya mau membantunya mencari Naruto juga. Apalagi setelah ia tahu kalau Hinata ikut dalam pencarian melawan Naruto. Hal ini membuat Karin bertambah khawatir saja.

Lalu dengan kemampuan sensor milik Karin, bersama dengan Sasuke, Jugo dan Suigetsu mereka pergi mencari Naruto. Bersamaan dengan kepergian tim tujuh yaitu Sai, Kakashi, Sakura ditambah Hinata dan Shikamaru untuk mencari Naruto.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Ruangan Kazekage Sunagakure, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki warna mata seperti warna dedaunan, hijau emerald. Malam itu sepertinya Kazekage muda atau kau bisa memanggilnya Gaara, tidak tidur seperti malam-malam biasanya. Ia terlihat berkutat dengan kertas origami berwarna emas berbentuk burung bangau, di atas singgasana Kazekagenya. Kertas origami itu adalah pemberian dari seorang anak yatim piatu di desanya, saat ia sedang melakukan sumbangan untuk panti asuhan tempat tinggal anak yatim piatu tersebut.

Sepertinya saat ini pikiran Gaara sedang kalut, karena hilangnya sahabat serta orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara Naruto Uzumaki. Jujur saja sejak peperangan tersebut Gaara sudah merasa aneh dengan Naruto dan berniat ingin menanyakannya pada pemuda tersebut. Tapi begitu ditanya Naruto selalu mengelaknya dan tidak mau menjawab. Pada intinya Gaara benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

Tiba-tiba di saat ia sedang memegangi kertas origami berbentuk burung bangau tersebut, mendadak kertas itu bercahaya. Hal ini membuat kening Gaara berkerut heran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu dari kertas itu muncul sebuah bola cahaya berwarna emas, membuat mata Gaara terbelalak kaget.

"**Selamat malam Kazekage-dono," **ucap sang cahaya emas itu, membuat mata Gaara semakin melebar. Terlihat dia mengucek-ngucek matanya mencoba apakah ia bermimpi atau tidak. Hal ini karena ada cahaya emas yang keluar dari kertas origami dan bisa berbicara. Jelas ini aneh sekali. Tapi sepertinya Gaara tidak bermimpi ini nyata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara berusaha untuk tetap tenang, walaupun dalam hati ia merasa, ini terlalu aneh.

"**Perkenalkan namaku adalah Rafael aku terlahir dari kebaikan hati anak yatim piatu yang memberikanmu kertas origami ini, dan aku adalah seorang malaikat," **jelas sang bola cahaya emas itu. Sepertinya Gaara sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk mencoba tenang, setelah melihat hal aneh di depan matanya. Apalagi bola cahaya itu menyebut dirinya malaikat.

"Lalu apa urusanmu menemuiku?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"**Jangan terburu-buru begitu Kazekage, aku tidak akan melukaimu, karena aku malaikat tidak bisa melukai manusia. Berbeda dengan para iblis itu," **jawab sang cahaya yang entah kenapa nada bicaranya berubah dingin ketika menyebut kata iblis.

"Iblis?"

"**Ah yah lebih tepatnya tujuh raja iblis." **

"Aku tidak mengerti bisakah kau jelaskan padaku?"

"**Hae, sepertinya kau tipe orang yang tidak sabaran yah Kazekage. Tapi baiklah toh aku juga tidak mau menyimpan hal ini berlama-lama dari inangku. Dengar Kazekage kau pasti tahu kan iblis? Makhluk yang suka mengganggu manusia. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu saja, para iblis itu suka sekali memakan manusia. Lalu saat ini para makhluk terkutuk itu atau lebih tepatnya tujuh raja iblis sudah bangkit dan mereka berniat untuk memakan para manusia," **jelas sang cahaya.

Jujur saja malam ini Gaara begitu banyak mendapatkan kejutan. Di mulai dari sebuah cahaya keluar dari kertas origami, lalu mengaku kalau cahaya itu adalah malaikat. Terus cahaya itu mengatakan kalau raja iblis telah bangkit dan hendak memakan para manusia. Lantas kejutan apalagi yang akan menanti kazekage muda itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda," ujar Gaara yang memang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"**Apakah aku terlihat bercanda Kazekage?" **

"Aku tidak tahu kau hanya sebuah cahaya dan kau tidak punya ekspresi wajah jadi bagaimana bisa aku menilaimu bercanda atau tidak," jawab Gaara. Entah kenapa perkataan Gaara membuat cahaya emas yang menyebut namanya Rafael itu tertawa.

"**Ternyata kau bisa bercanda juga Kazekage, yah tapi kau benar juga sih. Baiklah kalau seandainya apa yang aku bicarakan benar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" **tanya Rafael kemudian.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku akan menghentikan perbuatan para iblis itu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mereka memakan para manusia," jawab Gaara.

"**Itulah jawaban yang aku harapkan dari seorang Kazekage yang selalu memikirkan rakyatnya. Untuk itulah aku memilihmu. Baiklah Kazekage kalau memang itu maumu, aku akan membantumu. Jadi maukah kau ulurkan tanganmu, kita sama-sama melawan raja iblis itu," **pinta Rafael kemudian.

Sebenarnya Gaara masih tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan sang malaikat. Hanya saja hal ini masih sulit dipercayai olehnya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk diakal. Tapi kalau perkataan malaikat itu benar, para iblis berusaha untuk memakan manusia, maka tentu saja Gaara tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jadi dengan ragu Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, sepertinya ia hendak menyetujui permintaan dari sang malaikat. Walaupun ia masih belum percaya dengan hal yang dikatakan oleh Rafael. Tapi kalau itu menyangkut rakyatnya maka Gaara berusaha untuk tidak ragu menerima Rafael, supaya dapat melawan tujuh raja iblis tersebut.

Kemudian sang cahaya pun terlihat menyentuh tangan Gaara. Pada saat itu Gaara merasa seperti ada kekuatan besar memasuki tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengerti tapi di saat bersamaan ia juga merasakan kehangatan dari sang cahaya tersebut.

"**Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi inangku Kazekage," **ujar Rafael berbicara dari dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Satu lagi pertanyaanku Ra...Rafael di mana ketujuh raja iblis itu?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"**Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" **tanya balik Rafael. Gaara tidak menjawabnya tapi Rafael tahu kalau Gaara sepertinya benar-benar ingin tahu keberadaan tujuh raja iblis itu.

"**Baiklah tujuh raja iblis itu ada di dalam tubuh sahabatmu, Naruto..."**

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Kekuatan Beelzebub: **adalah api yang tidak terlihat dan membakar benda tampa diketahui oleh siapapun selain itu apinya sangat panas, sehingga jika terkena api itu akan merasa kepanasan seperti terbakar api neraka tapi tidak tahu kenapa orang itu merasakan panas tersebut, soalnya apinya kan tidak terlihat. Namanya jurusnya adalah Empty Fire.

**Sifat-sifat para Raja iblis di sini sama mewakili dosa mereka:**

Satan = Pemarah, suka meledak-ledak, Emosian

Lucifer = Sombong, Angkuh dan suka merendahkan orang lain

Belpeghor = Pemalas, tukang tidur

Mammon = Perhitungan, Mata duitan

Asmodeus = Mesum

Beelzebub = Tukang makan

Leviathan = Selalu iri hati dan selalu berpikir ingin membunuh orang yang membuatnya menjadi iri tapi tidak pernah dilakukannya.

**Terakhir inilah nama-nama 7 malaikat terkuat:**

Gabriel

Mikael

Rafael

Samael

Anael

Zadkiel dan

Kafzie

**Untuk warna mata Naruto bukan blue sapphire lagi karena dia sudah jadi budak iblis warna matanya berubah jadi dark blue**

See you later :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Jurus yang digunakan asal-asalan, Typo, Penulis Amatir, Gaje, Alur berantakan dan masih banyak lagi kekurangannya**

**Genre**

**Supranatural, Adventure, Friendship**

**((((mulai))))**

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

"**Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" **tanya balik Rafael. Gaara tidak menjawabnya tapi Rafael tahu kalau Gaara sepertinya benar-benar ingin tahu keberadaan tujuh raja iblis itu.

"**Baiklah tujuh raja iblis itu ada di dalam tubuh sahabatmu, Naruto..."**

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Bagi Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Naruto dan Gaara memiliki latar belakang yang sama, seorang jinchuriki yang dibenci oleh semua orang. Namun cara mereka menghadapi kebencian itu berbeda. Naruto dengan sifatnya yang selalu mencoba dan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Sedangkan Gaara dengan sifat tidak mau mempercayai orang lain, bahkan sampai tega membunuh orang. Tapi akhirnya Gaara bersyukur kehadiran Naruto membuatnya mengerti akan arti sebuah kepercayaan dan persahabatan.

Berkat Naruto pula, Gaara bisa menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi seorang Kazekage yang disayangi rakyatnya. Gaara benar-benar berterima kasih pada Naruto yang telah membuatnya berubah hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Gaara juga tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Rafael seorang malaikat yang mendadak muncul dari kertas origami berbentuk burung bangau. Tidak, walaupun kata-katanya benar, Naruto tidak mungkin berubah. Naruto pasti dikendalikan oleh para iblis itu, yah itulah yang benar begitulah pemikiran Gaara saat ini.

"**Pemikiran yang naif kazekage-san. Tapi kau harus tahu iblis menyukai sisi gelap manusia. Jadi sahabatmu itu pasti memiliki sisi gelap yang sangat pekat sehingga ia bisa menjadi inang dari tujuh raja iblis," **ungkap Rafael yang sepertinya bisa membaca pemikiran Gaara. Sementara itu Gaara masih terdiam menanggapi pernyataan dari Rafael, tidak ingin membalas perkataan malaikat tersebut.

"**Kazekage-san iblis tetaplah iblis, sudah menjadi kodrat mereka untuk menjadi pemeran jahatnya, dan inang sang iblis tidak jauh berbeda dengan iblisnya. Begitu pula Malaikat sudah menjadi kodrat mereka untuk membasmi iblis dan kau sebagai inangku sudah menjadi tugasmu membantuku untuk membasmi iblis serta inangnya. Ini semua demi kebaikan umat manusia Kazekage-san," **tambah Rafael, tapi sepertinya Gaara masih terdiam tidak menanggapi pernyataan dari sang malaikat.

"**Baiklah Kazekage-san, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Mungkin akan lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana sifat sang iblis yang sesungguhnya," **ujar Rafael kemudian.

Sementara Gaara, ia hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi mungkin perkataan Rafael ada benarnya juga, Gaara harus memastikan dulu kebenarannya. Namun bagaimana kalau itu semua benar, Naruto berubah. Apa yang harus dilakukan Gaara?

Tunggu, kenapa mesti berpikir lagi. Jika Naruto masuk ke dalam kegelapan, Gaara tinggal menuntun Naruto kembali ke dalam cahaya. Seperti dulu Naruto menuntun Gaara ke tempat cahaya. Begitulah yang namanya sahabat bukan? Itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara saat ini.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Awalnya tempat ini adalah villa yang megah bagaikan sebuah istana. Seluruh perabotannya terbuat dari barang-barang bermerk mahal. Villa ini adalah milik seorang pemimpin desa ini, yaitu seorang Hoshikage bernama Akahoshi. Akahoshi juga pemilik penginapan Higarashi yang sudah dilenyapkan oleh Naruto. Tapi sepertinya villa ini ikut menyusul penginapan Higarashi yaitu telah menjadi puing-puing dan tak ada seorang pun yang selamat dalam kebakaran di villa tersebut.

Di mulai dari Akahoshi yang sedang berpesta pora, lalu mendadak api biru muncul entah dari mana dan membakar habis semua hingga tak tersisa. Namun entah kenapa para penduduk malah senang dengan kebakaran penginapan Higarashi dan Villa milik Akahoshi. Ini semua karena Akahoshi adapah pemimpin yang kejam. Ia sering meminta pajak pada penduduk. Kalau tidak bisa bayar maka mereka akan disiksa. Selain itu Akahoshi juga mengambil para gadis muda untuk dijadikan istri mudanya dan pelampiasan hawa nafsu.

Makanya para penduduk senang sekali begitu mendengar berita tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bilang kalau ini adalah hukuman karena mereka Akahoshi telah berbuat jahat. Lalu di tempat ini berdiri tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Karin, Jugo dan Suigetsu yang pergi mencari Naruto.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Tidak ketemu sepertinya dia telah pergi," jawab Sasuke. Terlihat wajah Karin yang kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita mesti repot-repot mencari orang yang pergi karena kemauan sendiri sih, lagipula bukannya Naruto itu musuh kita yah," keluh Suigetsu.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau ikut mencari Naruto, kau bisa pergi Suigetsu. Lagipula masih ada Sasuke-kun yang akan menemaniku," balas Karin.

"Cih."

"Sejujurnya aku masih heran bukannya Naruto itu orang baik yah. Memang aku tidak mengenal dirinya, tapi melihatnya berjuang keras dipeperangan demi melindungi teman-temannya. Orang seperti dia bagaimana bisa menjadi inang tujuh raja iblis?" ungkap Jugo kemudian.

"Itu karena klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang dikutuk..." jawab Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oh, jadi bukan hanya klan Uchiha saja yang dikutuk yah, tapi Uzumaki ju..." perkataan Suigetsu terpotong, karena mendadak Karin mencengkram pakaian Suigetsu dengan kencang dan menariknya, hingga membuat tubuh Suigetsu hampir menempel dengan tubuh Karin.

"Kau tidak mengerti, kami memang klan yang dikutuk tapi itu bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" ungkap Karin yang sepertinya tersinggung dengan kata-kata Suigetsu.

"Lalu pengertian klan yang dikutuk bagi klan Uzumaki itu apa? kalau bukan klan yang buruk!" balas Suigetsu, tidak takut dengan kemarahan Karin.

"Kau!"

"Kalian berdua bisakah sehari saja untuk tidak berkelahi," ujar Jugo berusaha menengahi pertengkaran Suigetsu dan Karin. Mendengar kata-kata Jugo, Karin pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari pakaian Suigetsu. Lalu Karin juga tampak menjauhi Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Jugo. Terlihat Karin duduk di bawah pohon dekat villa yang terbakar tempat mereka berada sekarang. Sambil menekuk kakinya Karin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Setelah Karin pergi untuk menyendiri, Sasuke tampak menghampiri Karin dan berdiri dihadapan gadis Uzumaki itu. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Karin. Namun belum sempat untuk diutarakannya.

"Karin, apakah kau tahu apa tujuan raja iblis masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Perlahan Karin mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap air matanya, sepertinya ia sempat menangis tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," jawab Karin.

"Jawabanmu sama seperti jawaban Susano. Bedanya ia sempat menduga mungkin kejadian pada tanggal 32 desember ratusan tahun yang lalu sebelum adanya cakhra yang ada pada shinobi akan terulang. Apakah kau tahu kejadian apa itu? karena Susano tidak mau menjawabnya," ujar Sasuke yang entah kenapa mendadak keningnya berkerut saat menyelesaikan pernyataan terakhirnya. Hal ini disebabkan karena wajah Karin yang berubah menjadi seram dan matanya terbelalak terkejut mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke.

"Dari wajahmu sepertinya kau memang tahu sesuatu," tambah Sasuke setelah melihat reaksi dari Karin.

"Eto...desember kan hanya sampai tanggal 31 kenapa bisa ada tanggal 32 desember?" tanya Suigetsu bingung yang ikut menghampiri Karin dan mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Di belakangnya terlihat pula Jugo menyusul Suigetsu.

"Sebelum jaman shinobi dan rikudo muncul, tanggal 32 desember memang ada. Sucubus pernah cerita kalau pada tanggal tersebut pernah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan, karena kejadian tanggal 32 desember dihapuskan," jawab Karin kemudian.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Jugo.

"Semua manusia yang memiliki sisi gelap dihatinya mati dan karena kejadian itu tujuh malaikat terkuat turun ke bumi. Mereka menghabisi semua iblis beserta inangnya yang menyisahkan tujuh raja iblis. Sepertinya malaikat berpikir kalau ini semua adalah ulah sang iblis dan inangnya, sehingga para malaikat membunuh para iblis dan manusia yang sebagai inangnya. Lalu pada tanggal 32 desember tujuh raja iblis dan inangnya itu bertempur habis-habisan dengan tujuh malaikat terkuat beserta inangnya juga. Karena kejadian itulah tanggal 32 desember dihapuskan..." jelas Karin.

"Lalu siapa yang menang dalam pertempuran itu?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak tahu, tapi kalau sampai tujuh raja iblis disegel hingga beratus-ratus tahun lamanya walaupun sekarang segelnya sudah lepas... kemungkinan pada tanggal itu tujuh raja iblislah yang kalah melawan malaikat. Makanya aku takut sekali jika Naruto sampai tertangkap Hinata dan inangnya atau malaikat yang lain. Jadi kita harus menemukan Naruto, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya," jawab Karin dengan raut kecemasan di dalamnya.

"Tunggu Karin...bukankah aneh Malaikat sepertinya terobsesi untuk membunuh iblis, sampai-sampai mereka rela membunuh manusia inang dari iblis juga. Padahal malaikat tidak bisa membunuh manusia karena memang sudah kodratnya untuk tidak menyentuh manusia, kecuali lawannya adalah inang dari iblis. Jadi kupikir kenapa Malaikat harus repot-repot menyegel tujuh raja iblis? Kalau malaikat sebegitu bencinya dengan para iblis?" tanya Sasuke masih heran dengan penjelasan dari Karin.

"Benar juga sih, kenapa Malaikat mesti menyegel tujuh raja iblis segala? Kalau terlepas seperti kejadian sekarang, bisa membuat kejadian tanggal 32 desember terulang," tambah Suigetsu.

"Sudah gitu kenapa malaikat marah sekali dengan para iblis? Yang mati kan penjahat, bukankah bagus kalau semua penjahat mati bukankah dunia ini akan damai, kenapa malaikat malah tidak suka?" tanya Jugo juga.

"Untuk pertanyaan Sasuke-kun itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau untuk pertanyaan Jugo kupikir ini masalahnya tentang keseimbangan. Dunia ini tercipta dari cahaya dan kegelapan. Seperti hati manusia yang terdiri dari gelap dan terang. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya manusia memiliki hati gelap saja atau hati yang terang saja. Sejahat-jahatnya manusia pasti memiliki hati yang terang juga dan begitu pula sebaliknya, sebaik-baiknya manusia pasti memiliki hati yang jahat juga. Jadi kalau kegelapan menghilang maka dunia ini akan hancur karena tidak akan seimbang lagi. Itulah mengapa peperangan terus terjadi dan tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai dunia hancur," jawab Karin.

"Pada intinya yang jahat dan yang baik semuanya sama," ungkap Sasuke yang kemudian pergi untuk mencari Naruto kembali dan disusul oleh Jugo, Karin serta Suigetsu. Dalam hati Karin yang bisa berharap Naruto baik-baik saja. Dirinya tidak peduli dengan kejadian 32 desember atau apapun. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri, maka Karin tidak akan bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Ini adalah toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Seperti biasa yang menjaga toko bunga ini adalah anak gadis dari keluarga Yamanaka yang bernama Ino. Berbagai jenis tanaman bunga di jual di sini. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, terlihat Ino begitu sibuk dengan tokonya karena sekarang sedang ramai akan pengunjung. Ibu Ino juga membantu sih, tapi tetap saja karena banyak pembeli Ino begitu sibuk. Hingga tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka datang menemui Ino.

"Ino aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," ungkap orang itu tiba-tiba di saat Ino sedang melayani pembeli. Betapa terkejutnya Ino ketika melihat kedatangan orang itu.

"Kau!"

**Flashback**

"_Apa?! kau tidak bercanda kan Mammon?" ungkap Naruto tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Raja iblis Mammon._

"_**Yah, sebelum kau membangkitkan akatsuki dengan menggunakan kemampuan Belpeghor. Aku ingin kau menggunakan kekuatanku terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan sebuah permainan. Yah kau tahulah Beelzebub, Satan dan Lucifer sering sekali bertengkar, itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Jadi aku butuh sebuah hiburan,"**__ jawab Mammon_

"_Kau...kau pikir nyawa manusia itu apa?!" ujar Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat menahan gejolak kemarahan dalam dirinya._

"_**Apa yang salah. Aku hanya menyuruhmu membunuh penjahat. Bukankah mereka pantas untuk dibunuh? Lagipula kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan menolak, karena biar bagaimanapun kau budak kami. Jadi kau harus menuruti permintaan kami atau kau lebih memilih kami mengambil alih tubuhmu, dan membunuh orang sesuka kami dengan memakai tubuhmu, hm?" **_

_Jujur Naruto tidak suka dengan akan hal ini. Makanya dengan amat sangat terpaksa akhirnya Naruto mau menuruti perintah dari sang raja iblis. Terlihat Naruto yang menarik nafasnya secara perlahan. Berusaha bersabar untuk menghadapi para iblis itu. Sedikit lagi, Naruto harus bisa bertahan untuk dapat mencapai sebuah kemenangan. Kemudian dia pun segera pergi ke Konoha pagi-pagi sekali. Lebih tepatnya ke toko bunga milik Ino._

**END Flashback**

Ino masih berkedip-kedip tidak percaya melihat kehadiran Naruto saat ini ke tokonya. Sudah begitu Naruto meminta bantuan padanya untuk mempergunakan Ninjutsu penghubungnya supaya dapat berbicara ke semua orang di seluruh dunia. Memang Ino bisa melakukan itu, tapi berat juga resikonya. Sudah gitu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto pada semua orang, Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Tapi untuk apa kau memintaku melakukan hal tersebut Naruto?" tanya Ino masih heran dengan permintaan Naruto.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, jadi kau mau membantuku kan? ini penting sekali," mohon Naruto. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Ino menyetujui juga. Walaupun ia masih ragu, tapi akhirnya dilakukannya juga. Ino pun segera memegang kepala Naruto untuk menghubungi semua orang dengan Ninjutsu penghubungnya.

'**Semua...apa kalian mendengarkanku ini aku Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin kalian kaget mendengar aku melakukan hal ini. Tapi aku melakukan ini karena ingin menyampaikan suatu hal...' **terlihat Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

'**Kalian semua pasti tahu baru-baru ini para Shinobi melakukan peperangan melawan Madara Uchiha. Tentu saja yang memenangkan peperangan ini adalah para Shinobi, kalau tidak mana mungkin kalian hidup damai sampai saat ini. Tapi kita semua tahu mengalahkan Madara tidak akan cukup menghilangkan kejahatan di muka bumi ini. Untuk itu aku memberikan sebuah penawaran pada kalian...' **

'**Jika kalian mau, aku akan membunuh semua penjahat di dunia ini. Mau shinobi atau bukan aku akan membunuhnya... tapi itu jika kalian setuju. Aku tidak bohong, desa Hoshigakure baru saja merasakannya. Pemimpinnya yang tamak sudah mati, karena kubunuh. Jadi jika kalian setuju cukup terbangkan balon berwarna hitam tapi jika tidak terbangkan balon berwarna putih. Aku hanya butuh 51 % dari balon hitam yang diterbangkan untuk membunuh semua penjahat itu... dan semakin persentase balon hitam yang diterbangkan meningkat, maka akan semakin banyak penjahat yang kubunuh. Lalu jika sudah mencapai 100 % semua penjahat akan kumusnahkan...'**

'**Tapi jika jumlah balon putih 51 % lebih banyak ketimbang balon hitam. Maka perjanjian ini batal. Namun jangan sampai menyesal kalau desa kalian dihantui oleh kejahatan. Oh yah ngomong-ngomong desa Yukigakure kalau tidak salah pemimpin kalian yang lama dibunuh oleh Kazahana Doto, lalu dijajah olehnya yah? kalian bisa kok menerbangkan balon hitam... dan aku akan datang membantu kalian menghabisi Doto...'**

Setelah selesai menyampaikan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Mammon. Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja. Sebelumnya Naruto membuat Ino pingsan setelah meminjam kekuatan Ino, supaya gadis itu tidak mengejarnya.

Lalu setelah kejadian tersebut, seluruh dunia menjadi gempar. Para shinobi yang mengetahui betul siapa Naruto benar-benar kaget dengan perkataan yang baru saja di dengar mereka. Bukankah Naruto yang telah mengalahkan Madara? Bukankah Naruto yang banyak mengorbankan dirinya pada saat peperangan itu? bukankah Naruto adalah jinchuriki yang dapat mengubah hati manusia yang jahat menjadi baik? Bukankah Naruto jarang membunuh orang jahat dan biasanya Naruto lebih memilih menasihatinya?

Pein contohnya, dia dulunya jahat tapi setelah berbicara dengan Naruto Pein jadi berubah. Zabuza pun jadi melawan Gato setelah berbicara dengan Naruto. Gaara sang Kazekage yang dulunya suka membunuh setelah berbicara dengan Naruto berubah jadi baik. Bahkan Naruto pernah mengatakan pada Itachi kalau ia akan menghentikan Sasuke tampa membunuhnya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi jahat.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah menawarkan ingin membunuh semua penjahat? Tidak bukan itu masalahnya, Naruto tidak pernah membunuh, tapi sekarang dia dengan entengnya membicarakan kata membunuh. Seolah-olah membunuh sudah menjadi hobbynya. Selain itu walaupun yang dibunuh adalah penjahat, tetap saja membunuh adalah tindakan kriminal. Apalagi Naruto bukanlah anggota satuan keamanan yang bebas menghukum seorang penjahat.

Setelah kejadian ini Hokage mendapat berbagai kiriman surat dari negara-negara besar seperti Kaminari, Tsuchi, Kaze, HI dan Mizu. Kiriman surat dari desa tersembunyi Shinobi juga ada seperti Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure dan Sunagakure. Hal ini membuat Tsunade strees dibuatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Dia juga telah menanyakan pada Ino, tapi sepertinya Ino tidak tahu masalah ini. Ino juga sepertinya menyesal telah membantu Naruto. Seharusnya dia segera membawa Naruto ke hadapan Hokage, bukan malah membantunya. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, setelah membantu Naruto, pemuda tersebut malah membuat Ino jadi pingsan.

Keesokan harinya di desa Yukigakure terlihat banyak sekali balon hitam berterbangan. Ini menandakan kalau mereka memang ingin membunuh Doto yang telah membuat mereka sengsara. Hal ini juga mengejutkan beberapa negara besar lainnya, terutama Mizu. Karena biar bagaimana pun Yukigakure adalah bagian dari Negara Mizu. Seharusnya jika negara tersebut mempunyai kesulitan, minta bantuan pada Negara Mizu atau desa shinobinya yaitu Kirigakure, tapi mereka malah menyetujui penawaran dari Naruto.

"**Khu...khu...khu sesuai dugaanku, para manusia itu memang mempunyai sifat munafik. Mereka selalu mengatakan kalau membunuh seseorang walaupun penjahat sekalipun adalah tindakan tidak baik. Karena biar bagaimana pun penjahat juga makhluk hidup yang berhak untuk hidup juga. Tapi setelah melihat banyak balon hitam yang diterbangkan, kita jadi tahu kalau dalam hati manusia punya dendam juga di dalamnya," **ungkap Mammon setelah mengetahui kalau banyak balon hitam yang diterbangkan di desa Yukigakure.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja menanggapinya. Dia juga sebenarnya terkejut dengan banyaknya balon hitam yang berdatangan. Jujur tadinya ia menduga pasti tidak akan ada yang mau menyetujui penawarannya yang gila ini. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Namun akhirnya Naruto segera berangkat ke Yukigakure dari Konoha. Walaupun tidak ingin tapi dia tidak bisa menolak. Biar bagaimana pun Naruto hanyalah budak raja iblis. Jadi dia hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari Mammon.

Sementara itu Doto sudah menyiapkan pasukan terkuatnya untuk menghalangi kedatangan Naruto. Ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka kalau ternyata banyak juga yang ingin dirinya mati. Pokoknya setelah Doto mengalahkan Naruto, ia bersumpah akan membuat rakyat Yukigakure sengsara karena telah membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini.

Terlihat Doto menyiapkan 1000 pasukan yang siap tempur demi melindungi dirinya. Ia juga meminta bantuan tiga shinobi terkuat dari Yukigakure, yang hebat dalam elemen es. Sepertinya Doto yakin seratus persen dia akan menang melawan Naruto.

Lalu tiba saatnya Naruto sampai di desa Yukigakure. Pada saat ia datang 1000 pasukan yang disiapkan oleh Doto langsung menyalakan mesin yang dapat mengeluarkan suriken. Lalu mengarahkannya pada Naruto yang kini tampak berjalan tenang ke arah Doto. Bagaikan seorang dewa kematian yang hendak mencabut nyawa Doto.

"**Satan Blaze: Blanket Fire!"**

Tapi ternyata suriken-suriken tersebut tidak mempan pada Naruto, karena Naruto langsung membuat dirinya di sekelilingi oleh Api birunya Satan. Kemudian api birunya satan menepis semua suriken yang mengarah ke Naruto.

Terlihat Doto yang meneguk lidahnya saat melihat serangan suriken yang diarahkan ke Naruto tidak mempan. Tapi Doto terlihat tidak menyerah dan menyuruh semua pasukan menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan.

"**Kagebushin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam, dia memperbanyak dirinya dengan Kagebushin. Lalu menyerang pasukan Doto dengan Kagebushin miliknya. Bisa dibilang Naruto tidak berniat membunuh pasukan Doto dengan tujuh api iblis miliknya. Hal ini karena target Naruto hanyalah Doto seorang.

Tapi tampaknya tampa menggunakan tujuh api iblis milik Naruto pun, semua pasukan Doto tumbang satu per satu karena dihajar oleh Kagebushin milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang asli masih berjalan santai menuju ke tempat Doto. Pria yang bernama Doto itu sendiri, terlihat bercucuran keringatnya, saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Namun Doto masih berusaha untuk tenang, karena ia masih memiliki tiga shinobi yang di sewanya yaitu Fubuki Kakuyuko, Nadare Roga dan Mizore Fuyukuma. Terlihat ketiga shinobi tersebut bersiap melawan Naruto.

"**Ice Release: Swallow Snow Strom!"**

Terlihat kunoichi berambut pink bernama Fubuki mengeluarkan ninjutsu salju berbentuk burung walet dan menyerang ke arah Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto mengehentikan langkahnya menuju ke tempat Doto. Ia hanya melihat serangan itu dengan datar tampa ekspresi.

"**Satan Bleaze: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"**

Kemudian Naruto meniru jurus milik klan Uchiha dengan mempergunakan api Satan miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan api biru yang besar dari mulutnya dan menyemburkannya ke arah burung walet berbentuk salju tersebut. Sehingga semuanya terbakar habis tak tersisa.

"**Elemen air: Bakusuishosha!"**

Setelah itu Mizore, salah satu shinobi sewaan Doto yang berbadan besar mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulutnya dan membuat daerah sekitarnya menjadi penuh air. Kemudian Nadare seorang pria berambut ungu muda, juga terlihat ikut membantu Mizore.

"**Ice release: one horned white whale!"**

Terlihat dari air itu muncul paus besar yang menyerang ke arah Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto berusaha keras untuk menghindari paus besar tersebut. Tidak mau kalah Fubuki pun ikut menyerang Naruto yang kini sedang sibuk dengan paus besar tersebut.

"**Ice Prison Technique!"**

Fubuki tampak membekukan Naruto dengan elemen es miliknya. Lalu terlihat es tersebut menyelimuti Naruto sehingga pemuda tersebut membeku sepenuhnya. Doto yang melihat itu tampak tertawa karena musuhnya telah kalah.

"Huh, dasar bocah beraninya melawanku sekarang kau kena akibatnya," ungkap Doto senang melihat Naruto membeku.

"**Satan Blaze: Yokai no Jutsu!" **

Tampa disadari Doto, Naruto yang masih tersadar walaupun sudah membeku mengeluarkan jurus melelehkan es dengan api biru Satan miliknya, seperti jurus yang pernah dipakai oleh Mei Terumi Mizukage ketiga. Bedanya Naruto menggunakan panas api dari api biru Satan miliknya. Sehingga perlahan es itu mencair dan Naruto kembali seperti semula tidak membeku lagi. Hal ini membuat Doto menatap horor ke arah Naruto. Terlihat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, apalagi di saat tatapan mereka bertemu karena, saat ini Naruto memandangnya dengan dingin. Bagaikan dipandang dewa kematian.

"**Futon: Shinkugyoku!"**

Lalu Naruto pun mengeluarkan jutsu elemen anginnya dengan cara menyemburkan angin lewat mulutnya dan menjadikannya sebagai peluru hampa udara. Jurus ini adalah milik Danzo, sengaja ia pelajari karena tampa Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya ia sedikit susah menggunakan rasengan yang butuh cakhra yang besar. Bisa saja ia menggunakan senjutsu miliknya, hanya saja untuk pertarungan seperti ini masa ia mesti mengeluarkan senjutsu miliknya?

Sedangkan peluru hampa udara yang dimiliki oleh Danzo ini sepertinya tidak memerlukan cakhra besar. Naruto juga tidak menggunakan tujuh api iblis miliknya, karena ia merasa tidak perlu, Sama halnya ia tidak mempergunakan senjutsu miliknya untuk membuat Odama Rasengan ataupun Rasengan Suriken. Ini saja sudah cukup baginya.

Terlihat peluru angin hampa udara tersebut menyerang ke arah Fubuki yang sedang tidak siap, sehingga membuatnya terkena serangan tersebut. Tampak tubuhnya luka-luka seperti ditembus oleh peluru dari sebuah pistol. Apalagi beberapa serangan tersebut melukai tangan dan kakinya, sehingga Fubuki tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

"**Tearing dragon fierce tiger!"**

Nadare yang melihat hal tersebut tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia segera melancarkan ninjutsu yang dapat mengeluarkan naga yang terbuat dari salju dan menyerang ke arah Naruto. Naga-naga itu tampak menyerang Naruto dengan cepat, membuat Naruto harus cepat pula menghindarinya.

"**Futon: Rasengan!"**

Dengan cepat pula Naruto membuat rasengan dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala sang Naga yang sedang meluncur ke arahnya. Hal ini membuat Naga tersebut hancur karena rasengan dari Naruto. Dari balik kehancuran Naga tersebut, Naruto kembali membuat dua bushin dan menyerang Nadare dan temannya yang besar dengan rasengan. Sehingga membuat dua shinobi tersebut terlempar dan tumbang, serta menyisakan Doto seorang.

Tampak Doto yang ketakutan melihat hal tersebut. Dia tak menyangka kalau Naruto lebih kuat dari perkiraannya. Apalagi melihat seribu pasukan yang dibuatnya ikut tumbang juga. Namun Doto berusaha untuk kuat dihadapan Naruto. Walaupun tubuhnya masih gemetar. Apalagi Naruto terus memandangnya dengan dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melawanmu sendirian!"

"Aku juga bisa menghabisimu bocah!" teriak Doto pada Naruto dan ditanggapi Naruto dengan datar.

"Rasakan ini..."

"**Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!"**

Doto pun mengeluarkan ninjutsu elemen es-nya yaitu sebuah naga berwarna hitam yang siap melawan Naruto. Namun bukannya menghindar Naruto malah tetap berdiam di tempatnya. Seolah kedatangan naga tersebut hanya hal kecil baginya.

"**Mammon: Twin Sword Fire!"**

Terlihat Naruto mengeluarkan dua pedang yang mengeluarkan api dua warna. Pedang ditangan kirinya mengeluarkan api berwarna biru dan pedang ditangan kanannya mengeluarkan api berwarna kuning. Tampak Naruto menebas naga hitam tersebut dengan mudahnya. Membuat Doto semakin ketakutan melihatnya.

"**Ice Relaease: Twin Dragon Blizzard!" **

Kali ini Doto mengeluarkan dua naga kembar berwarna hitam. Doto yakin dengan ini bisa mengatasi pedang kembar Mammon milik Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketakutannya. Ia hanya memandang dua naga kembar itu dengan datar.

"**Mammon: Fire Wind Storm!"**

Panas yang tinggi dari pedang api biru milik mammon terlihat digabungkan oleh Naruto dengan panas dengan suhu terendah dari pedang api kuning. Gabungan api tersebut membuat api berwarna hijau yang tampak seperti badai angin yang besar dan menembas semua naga milik Doto hingga hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

Bukan hanya itu badai angin tersebut juga menyerang ke arah Doto dan membuat tubuh serta kulitnya tersayat-sayat oleh badai tersebut. Badai dari api Mammon itu juga membuat kulit Doto terkelupas dan berakhir tinggal tulang saja. Kemudian api hijau membakar tulang tersebut hingga tak bersisa.

Terlihat Naruto yang jatuh terduduk setelah mengeluarkan Mammon miliknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringatnya tampak bercucuran. Mungkin Naruto sudah menguasai empat api dari tujuh api milik raja iblis. Tapi sepertinya tubuhnya masih belum sanggup menahan kekuatan sebesar itu. Sedari tadi saat mengeluarkan Mammon ia memang merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Sepertinya kekuatan besar memberikan beban yang berat baginya.

Tapi disaat dia sedang tidak berdaya malah muncul musuh yang tidak terduga. Seorang pemuda berkuncir berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna cokelat. Naruto memang tidak mengenali orang itu tapi entah kenapa Naruto memiliki firasat buruk setelah ini. Apalagi pemuda itu memandang dingin ke arahnya.

"**Gawat...Naruto cepat lari dari sini, pemuda itu adalah inang dari Kafzie sang malaikat. Kau yang sedang seperti tidak mungkin bisa menang melawannya. Bisa saja aku mengambil alih tubuhmu, tapi tubuhmu juga sedang kesakitan, jadi tidak mungkin bisa!"** ujar Satan memperingati Naruto kalau di depannya adalah inang dari sang malaikat.

'Kau perhatian juga pada yah Satan…hahhh…hahhh…,' ujar Naruto berbicara melalui pikirannya pada Satan.

"**Baka! Dengar yah Gaki, kalau kau mati tidak ada lagi budak setia sepertimu," **balas Satan.

'Sial kau Satan hahhh…hahhh…hahhh…'

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga. Salam kenal namaku Sumaru, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membunuhmu jadi jangan khawatir. Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin berbagi," ucap sang inang Kafzie si malaikat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Berbagi?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan perkataan Sumaru.

"Yah, berbagi…berbagi **rasa takut…**" jawab Sumaru yang entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada aura menekan di sekitarnya ketika Sumaru menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

*****TBC*****

A/n:

**Satan Bleaze: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**** = jurus elemen api yang sama dengan punya Uchiha cuman yang dikelurkan dari mulut tuh api birunya Satan. **

**Satan Blaze: Yokai no Jutsu****= ini kuambil dari jurusnya Mei Terumi yang melelehkan tapi ini pakai panas api punya Satan lagi **

**Mammon: Twin Sword Fire**** = ini jurus punya Mammon bentuknya kayak dua pedang kembar pedang ditangan kiri ngeluarin api biru dan yang kanan api kuning**

**Mammon: Fire Wind Storm**** = gabungan dua api milik Mammon api biru panasnya tinggi banget dan api kuning malah lebih ke dingin terus pas digabungin jadilah kayak badai topan angin gitu…hum itu sih yang kutangkep dari code breakernya #dijitak**

**Sisa jurus yang lain…eng cari di mbah google aja #dijitak lagi, kalau ada penggamaran jurus yang salah mohon dimaafkan saya gak terlalu bisa ngegambarin jurus #bungkuk dalam-dalam**

**Untuk penggambaran Malaikat dan Iblis jujur saja saya sulit menggambarkan mereka…tapi yah dichap-chap depan aja penggambarannya untuk saat ini Cuma bentuk banyangan hitam dan sebuah cahaya aja #dijitak lagi**

**Oke see you…**


End file.
